Martian Manhunter
Summary Martian Manhunter, also known as J'onn J'onzz and John Jones, is a superhero from the planet Mars and the last surviving member of his race. A martian holocaust killed his wife and daughter, nearly driving him mad until he was brought to Earth in an accident caused by scientist Saul Erdel. His natural abilities include super-strength, super-speed, invulnerability, flight, shape-shifting, intangibility, and telepathy. He has been a member of almost every incarnation of the Justice League of America. Although he holds great reverence for his homeworld, he has come to greatly respect his adopted world as well and protects it as his home. In his secret identity, to blend into humanity, he is a gritty hard-boiled police officer. Martian Manhunter was created by Joseph Samachson and Joe Certa, first appearing in Detective Comics #225 (1955) Powers and Stats Tiering System: 4-B+ Name: J'onn J'onzz, John Jones, Martian Manhunter Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: At least a thousand years old Classification: Alien, Martian, Member of the Justice League Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Telepathy, Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation (Scanned the entire population of Earth at least four different times, can scan multiple realities simultaneously, read the minds of everyone in the galaxy, and has enthralled Tier 2 beings such as Vishnu, Captain Atom, and the Spectre), Memory Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can manipulate souls with his telepathy and trap them inside himself, which he has done with the souls of the entire Martian race for over a thousand years), Enhanced Senses (Including Telescopic, Microscopic, and X-Ray Vision), Energy Projection, Shapeshifting, Size-shifting (Able to grow to massive sizes or shrink to the size of a blood cell), Can survive in space, Telekinesis, Matter Manipulation (Can reduce enemies to a subatomic level with his Martian Vision), Gravity Manipulation (Can manipulate gravitons, subatomic particles associated with the force of gravity), Invisibility, Heat Vision, Sonic Scream, Super Breath, Durability Negation with Intangibility (can phase through people to kill them), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-High. Has regenerated from a puddle of green liquid, his sole arm, and decapitation), Resistance to Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, and Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Solar System level+ '''(Nearly Comparable to Superman) Speed:' '''Massively FTL+ '(Nearly Comparable to Superman) Lifting Strength: Stellar+ Striking Strength: Solar System Class+ Durability:''' '''Solar System level+ (Regeneration and Intangibility make him very difficult to kill) Stamina: '''Virtually limitless (Very rarely tire. Nearly on par with Superman.) Range:' '''Planetary', at least Multi-Universal with telepathy Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence:''' Vast knowledge of earth and alien races throughout the universe, decades of combat experience against all types of foes, accomplished detective, has read and processed the knowledge of every mind on earth multiple times '''Weaknesses: Fire Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Telepathy: Arguably J'onn's greatest power, his telepathy can easily shut down minds, alter memories, read the entire contents of a person's mind, read and affect minds on a planetary scale, communicate across vast stretches of space and dimensions, manipulate souls, and affect cosmic beings. * Shapeshifting: J'onn has free transformation, he can change his size at will, stretch his appendages, increase or decrease his mass (although sometimes this requires absorbing nearby inert mass, like that of the ground of a planet), disguise himself as a human or other being, or an inanimate object, manipulate his body for more effective attacks (such as increasing the size of his lungs for more powerful breath attacks) * Martian Vision: J'onn is capable of projecting destructive beams of energy from his eyes, these generally aren't as powerful as Superman's heat vision, but they can do formidable damage and are very accurate. They can also be used passively to scan targets with sensory powers. * Linear Vision: An obscure ability that allows J'onn to resist time manipulation and reality warping to an extent, and also protect his allies from it. However, it requires a great amount of concentration and energy and he can only keep it up for so long. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics.